


Secrets

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [26]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maitimo learns about a secret that Carnistir has been keeping from him, but there are more pressing matters at hand.





	Secrets

**Secrets  
** By CC  
December, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. I go mainly for Home 12 canon in all my fics. 

Oloriel asked for a Silmarillion fic, any Fëanorian. Maedhros and Caranthir showed up! 

Merry Christmas!

* * *

The Light of the Trees was mingling for the second time, marking the moment when Elves gathered together to share the second meal. Maitimo watched Telperion’s white light diminish while Laurelin started to wake up from its daily sleep. He’d always liked watching the changes in light and shadow on the city’s walls, but only in Finwë’s palace was he able to see it in all its glory. 

“I knew you would be here,” Findekáno said. He came to stand at Maitimo’s side and took his hand. Nobody could see them here, or disturb their peace. They were both living under the protection of their grandfather and king. The pain of hiding their love to their parents was still there, though.

“What is wrong?” Findekáno asked. 

Maitimo looked at him. “I just wish our parents approved.”

“Your mother does. And so does Grandfather Finwë. We have to think of that…”

Maitimo nodded. “My brothers know about us, and they understand.”

Findekáno smiled. “Then that should be enough for now.”

Maitimo fingered a gold-threaded braid and leaned closer to kiss his cousin. “I love you, Finno.” 

“I love you too,” Findekáno whispered against his lips. “You are all I have wanted in life, my beautiful Maitimo.”

The sound of someone clearing his throat startled them. It was Carnistir, and Aikánaro was with him. Maitimo froze when he saw his cousin. Why had Carnistir brought him?

“He knows,” Carnistir said. “And no, I didn’t tell him.”

“He knows?” Findekáno said. He looked at Aikánaro. “How?”

Aikánaro looked uncomfortable. “I… I have known it for a while.”

Maitimo was aghast. If Aikánaro knew, then his brothers…

“Aikánaro can read minds too,” Carnistir said. “Calm down, Maitimo. Aiko won’t tell anyone.”

Maitimo looked at Aikánaro, and then at Carnistir again. Something else was going on. He could not read minds, but he knew his brother enough to see the change in him. 

Findekáno looked at Maitimo, and then at Aikánaro, understanding dawning in his eyes.

“So now you both know,” Carnistir said. 

It was so unexpected that Maitimo was unable to say anything. He had thought that Carnistir would end up bonding with Airamaril; his little brother was full of surprises.

“Does anyone else knows about you two?” he asked.

“No.”

“Tyelko.”

Aikánaro looked at Carnistir. “What?”

“He saw you kissing me the first time, Aiko. He won’t say a word. After all, he likes Írissë.”

“Tyelko and my sister are together?”

Maitimo took Findekáno’s hand and squeezed it lightly. He knew what was in his lover’s mind, but there was no real proof that the offspring of close kin would be born with health problems. Elves never really fell sick.

“They are not together,” Carnistir said. “They might be one day, who knows? I can read minds, but I cannot predict the future.” 

“You have to be careful Moryo, Aiko. I don’t think that Uncle Arafinwë will approve. Or our Father for that matter. Mama---”

“Knows about you two, but I will not tell her about us. She is worried about Father’s new project. That is why we came.”

“What is Father doing?”

“No one knows, but he’s been inside his workshop for days. Not even Curvo is allowed to go in.”

“Maybe you should go and try to speak with him,” Findekáno said. 

“I doubt he will listen to me. What about Káno and Tyelko?”

“Tyelko is hunting with Ambarussa, and Káno is spending some time in Alqualondë.”

“All right, I will speak to Father.” He looked at Findekáno.

“I will tell Grandfather why you are gone.” 

“Thank you.” He looked at Carnistir. “Let’s go.”

“I would like to stay here, if you don’t mind, Findekáno,” Aikánaro said. 

“Of course I don’t mind. There are new foals in the stables, and I know that Grandfather means to give you one for your begetting day.”

Aikánaro’s face lit. “How old are they?”

“Very young, still suckling, but we can go and look at them after luncheon.”

Maitimo looked at Findekáno and Aikánaro for a moment, and then turned back to Carnistir. “Let us go, Moryo. We can invite ourselves to luncheon, and see how things go from there.”

Carnistir nodded, his eyes still fixed on Aikánaro. Laurelin’ light was shining on their young cousin’s hair, lighting it up like a fiery halo. Findekáno's plated braids shone with a different light, but he was the most beautiful Elf that Maitimo had ever seen.

“Yes, let us go,” Carnistir finally said. “Whatever Father is doing, I have the feeling that it will change his, and our lives forever.”

Maitimo shivered slightly, knowing that though Carnistir could not see the future, he could feel their father’s emotions. He only hoped that whatever was going to change, it was for the best.


End file.
